Evil Queen/Regina Mills
The Evil Queen is a character that appears in ABC's Once Upon A Time. She is Snow White's stepmother. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Regina Mills and is the Mayor of Storybrooke. She is portrayed by nobody on this wiki. About her Regina was born to Prince Henry, the son of a wealthy king named Xavier and Cora, the daughter of a poor miller. Cora comes into power by making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to teach her to spin straw into gold, making the kingdom very rich, and thus earning the hand of the prince in marriage. When her daughter is born, Cora names her daughter Regina and proclaims that one day, she will be queen. Regina grows up to be a very kind woman and falls in love with Daniel, a stable boy. When she rescues Snow White one day, King Leopold hears about it and asks for Regina's hand in marriage. She is flabbergasted, but her mother takes her place. When Regina and Daniel are spotted kissing by Snow White who flees, Regina swears Snow to secrecy and tells her that Daniel is her true love. On the night Regina and Daniel leave, Cora appears and allows her daughter to be happy and the mother-daughter relationship is mended. Though it looks like Cora was about to accept Daniel, she suddenly rips out his heart and crushes it, which kills him. While Regina holds Daniel's body, Cora explains that she was doing all that for her daughter. Though heartbroken, she lies to King Leopold that Daniel ran away and would be happy to become Snow White's step-mother. Later, she realizes that Cora set up the steed to be out of control, to enable Regina to catch the attention of the king. Instead of blaming Cora for the misfortune, her hatred for Snow White starts to grow. Appearance Regina is a beautiful young woman in her about mid-30's. She has a slender and tall figure. She has fair skin, long black hair which is shortened when she arrives in Storybrooke and brown eyes. She wears black dresses when she becomes queen after the death of Leopold. Personality Before, Regina was kind and selfless. She was deeply in love with Daniel, and was deeply heartbroken when he died. Later, due to Regina's hatred for Snow White, she becomes dangerous and determined to ruin her happiness. Trivia * Her birthday is February 1. * The name Regina is of Latin origin that means "queen." * She is the half-sister of Zelena. * She adopted Henry. * Her favorite color is black. * She reformed later on into a hero, but still carries an evil air about her. * She is one of the few characters that shorten or cut their hair when they arrive in Storybrooke. * Her quote is "I shall destroy your happiness...if it is the last thing I do." Category:Available Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Characters with magical abilities Category:Characters with Storybrooke counterparts Category:Orphans